What is Pride?
by Taki14
Summary: A prompt for 1827 month, (8/1-7/2/2016) - Day 5: Pride. Tsuna became curious by a certain word after a run-in with Hibari, something he felt obligated to ask and hear the answer.


**Author's note: Hello, I'm a noob to this site, but I have read from this site for a long time! Welcome to my story. This is completely original, and it's for the prompt "Pride" for 1827 month, 2016, day 5 - which, if you are a fan, then you should know what 1827 represents, but if you happened to stumble upon 1827 and don't know which pairing they are, it's HibarixTsuna. I word vomited this and it took me a week to finish because I'm in the process of moving and it took a lot longer than it was supposed to ;_; but it's done, so it's ok! Check out my tumblr for more (dbskobsessor). Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, wake up No-Good Tsuna!"

A baby voice shouted, making Tsuna open his eyes in time to see the green hammer going for his face, but not in time to move out of the way like he wanted. Suffering the pain of the 10 pound hammer slammed onto his face, he held his nose, and yelped, all the while falling out of his bed.

"What the heck was that for, Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn smiled. "Because you seem to need more training. And you're going to be late. Do you wish to be bitten to death by Hibari?"

Tsuna turned and looked at the clock. "Hiiieee! I'm going to be late! Oh, no, I'm going to be bitten to death by Hibari-san, and I'll lose my life for sure! Lord, take me now!" he complained, freaking out as he gathered his clothes and got dressed.

"That could be arranged.." Reborn hinted with amusement laced in his tone as Leon transformed into a rifle, and aimed it at Tsuna.

"Hiiee! No thanks, Reborn! You already do so every minute of everyday!" Tsuna had just finished putting on his school jacket, then grabbed his bag and went down the stairs, tripping in the process.

Not wasting another moment, Tsuna scrambled to get up and ran into the kitchen, greeting his mother with a rushed "good morning" and grabbed a piece of toast, then rushing to slip on his shoes.

"Have a good day, Tsu-kun!" his mother shouted as he bolted out the door.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could, and by the time he reached the gate in the front of the school, he was already out of breath, and ready to collapse. The thought of seeing Hibari Kyoya was enough to spur him on and reach the campus before black hair could be seen. Tsuna freaked, and almost stopped when he saw that it was Yamamoto instead, greeting him with a smile and waved. Tsuna sighed in relief, and made it through the gate, not noticing the time. He looked around for Hibari, and when he confirmed he didn't see him, he let go of his held breath, and headed for class.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted Tsuna as he walked in the classroom.

"Hello, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna replied, relieved to see his friend.

"Jyuudaime! Good morning!" Gokudera shouted, as he got closer to Tsuna and bowed.

"A-ah, good morning, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna replied, and sweat dropped, a little embarrassed that his friend kept calling him "jyuudaime" (A/N: Tenth boss, in case someone didn't know) everyday.

"Did you do the homework, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, as Tsuna sat as his desk and both Yamamoto and Gokudera followed him.

"Of course Jyuudaime did! Cause he's Jyuudaime! And he has all the answers!" Gokudera cut in before Tsuna could.

"Eh, that's not.." Tsuna began before he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna turned to the voice, a light blush showing. "G-good morning, Kyoko-chan!"

"Oh, look, it's Tsuna," Kyoko's friend, Hana, drawled out, bored.

"Oh, morning, Hana," Tsuna barely contained his deadpan greeting.

"Hey, what's with that greeting!?" she hissed.

"Ahaha, nothing!" Tsuna smiled, and laughed nervously. He certainly didn't want to piss off another student in Namimori Middle and kill him in his sleep either.

Hana is best friends with Sasagawa Kyoko, the most popular girl in school, and Tsuna's crush. Tsuna liked Kyoko, and it was so obvious, but she's oblivious to his feelings, but it was in no way interfering with Tsuna's interactions with her, and he preferred her not knowing anyway. All in all, he was satisfied with being close to Kyoko as friends.

The bell rang for the start of class, and his friends all went to their seats. The door opened, and instead of seeing their teacher, instead in came Hibari, which Tsuna eeped quietly, and everyone in the classroom become nervous and quieted down. Hibari looked around and spoke.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are to come to the Disciplinary Committee room after school today. If you do not come on time, I will bite you to death."

Hibari then left, leaving the door open, and in came the nervous teacher, probably because of the Disciplinary Committee leader. Everyone in the classroom buzzed with whispers and giggles, and the lone shocked face of one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oh, no..." he groaned.

"Jyuudaime! You shouldn't go! Hibari shouldn't even have any business with you," Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna sighed. It was lunchtime, and as the day progressed, Tsuna became even more nervous. What could Hibari-san need him for? Was he in trouble? Did he get caught being late this morning? Tsuna was panicking, and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"It'll be ok, Tsuna! Cheer up! We'll be here!" Yamamoto said, giving him an encouraging smile, which did calm him down.

Tsuna wasn't too sure, but throughout the rest of the school day, he felt oddly calm, even when he found out that Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera had an errand to do so he wouldn't be able to wait for him but he would be able to walk him home, depending on how long he would be there. He must've supposed that the idea that he has his friends backing him up made him feel better and end up bravely in front of the Disciplinary Committee room. When he realized that none of the committee was around, that's when he lost his cool and began to truly feel nervous. He took a few breaths, and lifted his hand, his body shaking as he knocked gently, and waited for a response. He wished that no one would answer, but his prayers weren't answered when a firm "come in" sounded in his ears.

Tsuna sighed and opened the door, closing it behind him gently, and looked around. He's never been in the room before, and seeing it all neat and simple, complete with two couches facing each other with a desk in between them, Tsuna was quite surprised at the comfort that was in the air. He looked towards Hibari, who was sitting at his desk and papers were in front of them - it seemed that he was signing them.

"What are you doing, herbivore? Come here," Hibari said, not looking up once.

Tsuna gulped, feeling like a little animal that has entered into the wild animal's den and didn't exactly feel welcomed. He hesitantly made his way to the desk and stood in front of Hibari, and waited anxiously. Tsuna stood in silence, as Hibari kept looking over papers and signing them.

"U-uhh... Hibari-san? Is-is there a reason why I was called here?" Tsuna asked timidly, almost like he was scared to even speak.

Hibari looked up at the question, and seemed to glare at Tsuna, who "hiee-d" at the look, but went back to ignoring him for a few more minutes before he decided to answer.

"I called you here because you were late this morning. I will not tolerate lateness at this school, therefore, you shall be punished."

Tsuna froze. So, he did get caught in the end, he thought.

Hibari finished his paperwork, and called for Kusakabe, who came in and grabbed the papers then bowed, leaving the room without a word. Tsuna felt fear throughout his entire body, for he knew what was coming. He gulped as he tried to not look at Hibari or the surrounding space.

"Herbivore, look at me," Hibari demanded.

Tsuna had no choice to but to follow his orders, and when he looked over to Hibari, his face was in front of his, and he lost his breath. He wasn't quite registering what was going on, or what had just happened until he felt something enter his mouth, something foreign and slick, and realized he was kissed. He was surprised and tried pulling away, but he couldn't move; he couldn't tell if it was because of Hibari's arms were holding him close and not allowing him to move away from him, or if his body just couldn't move on its own.

Soon, Hibari pulled away, leaving himself and Tsuna in a panting mess, a thin string of saliva being the only thing connecting them. Tsuna, even through half lidded eyes, was shocked, and couldn't think just one thought, but multiple thoughts, connecting them all with one word: _WHY_? Hibari smirked at this reaction, and pulled back; apparently, he stood and leaned forward as he reached his arms out towards Tsuna, to hold him into place and bring him closer.

"H-Hibari-s-san...?" Tsuna asked, the obvious question hung thinly in the air.

"'Why' is my own business. If you have your suspicions, then voice them. I will not tolerate going in circles," Hibari replied, his seemingly normal self apparent. "If you wish to ponder, then do it at home. It is time for me to make my rounds. Leave when you have gathered your thoughts, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And with that, Hibari left a very stunned Tsuna.

"'Pride' is a very vain thought, a gift and a curse. An emotion that wants to show off one's high superiority, a need to be displayed. The gift is praise one receives for something they have accomplished, and becomes satisfied. The curse is they are greedy for more, connected with an inflated ego that ruins their character. Philosophers like Aristotle consider pride as a pronounced virtue, but in some world religions, pride is a sin, thus, it's a part of the Seven Deadly Sins in Christianity."

"Is this how you define 'pride,' Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufu~ well, you did ask me what pride is, and I gave you an answer. Say, what made you ask me such a question, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, twirling a key chain around his finger as he stood on the stage, facing Tsuna, who was on the couch.

Tsuna sighed. It had been a week since he was kissed by Hibari, and ever since then, Hibari had constantly called in Tsuna to the Disciplinary Committee room every single day, not just after school either. He would go, because it's Hibari, and everytime, he would spend a total of 10 minutes in silence, either sitting down on the couch or standing in front of Hibari's desk, until he was dismissed, but not before Hibari would then kiss him harshly or softly, depending on the mood he was in. Occasionally, Hibari would go as far as kiss Tsuna's neck and down to his collarbone, and he would, literally, bite him, then smirk and say, "You have been bitten to death." Tsuna blushed at the memory, and this blush was not uncaught by Mukuro, who just smiled and waited for an answer.

"I don't know... I just thought you would be the better person to ask. I can't ask the children, because of obvious reasons. I would ask Yamamoto and Gokudera, but I think their kind of pride is a little... biased. Reborn is certainly out of the question, because of what he'll do to me if I ask," he shuddered as he thought of it. "Dino-san isn't around, and I couldn't ask the girls. It felt like I had to ask you, because I think you understand pride so well."

Mukuro kept silent as Tsuna explained. He was... flattered that he trumped all his friends and family to be asked such a thing, but he also felt irritated that it was suggested that he was so full of pride that he would be the first person to think of to ask.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you suggesting that I am a man full of pride? Do you see me as someone who is so prideful that you need to ask me?" he asked politely, even though his eyebrow twitched with held back anger. Tsuna eeped.

"N-no! I would never suggest a thing! If I did, i wouldn't have asked Chrome about you constantly!" he hesitated, before calming himself and looked at Mukuro. "How to explain this.. it's like, I know that you know a lot of things, I guess. Because you've been through Hell so many times, and lived many lives over and over again, I feel that you gained a lot of experience, and not just in one way, but multiple ways. I feel that I can trust you, even if you do creep me out sometimes, but I can trust that you wouldn't lie to me, and you'd give me your unbiased answer."

Mukuro was stunned into silence, but he wouldn't let it show. He chuckled, and walked towards Tsuna, crouching down and looking up at him, almost like an adult attempting to be equal with a child. He smiled a, surprisingly, warm smile, and then looked Tsuna in the eyes, who was a little surprised at the genuine smile he was given.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, you certainly exceed my expectations of you. It makes me want your body even more.."

A shiver.

"... But not now. I shall wait, because I think you will continue to surprise me in the near future. Please, show me more."

Tsuna was a little shocked, but he numbly nodded at the nonthreatening request he was given. And with that chuckle of his echoing in the air, Chrome stood in Mukuro's place.

"Bossu?" she asked, timidly.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"... It's nothing, bossu."

"Oh.." Tsuna had nothing to say.

He stood up, and told Chrome he was leaving for the day, but that he'll come by tomorrow to bring some food, but before he left, he remembered something.

"Ah, Chrome?"

"Yes, bossu?"

"Do.. I... What do you think pride is?" he asked.

"'Pride?'" she asked. A nod.

"Yeah. What is pride, at least, to you?"

She thought for a moment, then replied.

"'Pride' is something that makes you want to look up to someone, and to protect them as much as possible... Is there a reason why you asked, bossu?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just curious! You don't need to worry about it! See you tomorrow, Chrome," Tsuna said hurriedly, and waved goodbye as he left the room.

Chrome stood silent, and smiled a small smile.

"Mukuro-sama..."

The next day, Tsuna was again summoned to the Disciplinary Committee room, in the middle of class, no less. Sighing, he stood up and went ahead, while quelling the rising anger of Gokudera and thanking Yamamoto for the encouragement. Shortly after leaving the room, he soon found himself in front of Hibari once more. Usually, he would be in silence, patiently waiting for a single word, anything, from the guy, but today,. he had no patience for anything. He wanted to say something, but that fear still there; he was getting antsy. So, instead of waiting for Hibari to tell him to stand in front of his desk, he took the initiative to sit down instead.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna turned to Hibari, who was glaring at him. Gulping down his fear, he answered shakily.

"I-I am going to the c-couch..."

"Oh~?" he mused. "Then make some tea."

Tsuna was a little more than stunned. He didn't expect a reply like that. He started making the tea, with some verbal help from Hibari, telling him where everything was. Soon enough, he had tea made for Hibari, and it was set in front of him.

"Are you going to have some, herbivore?"

"Eii?"

"The tea is there for you too, if you want it, herbivore," Hibari said.

Tsuna looked at him like he grew six heads so suddenly. Hibari, _the_ Hibari Kyoya, leader of the Disciplinary Committee, has asked and offered tea to someone? He stood, mid-movement towards the couch, and stared. Hibari noticed and looked at Tsuna, whose jaw was wide open.

"Herbivore," his voice commanded.

"Hiee!?"

Hibari sighed and got out of his chair and went to pour a cup of tea, setting it on the table in front of the couch. Wordlessly, he sat back at his desk. Tsuna stared at the cup in his hands, now on one of the couches. It was bothering him, why Hibari was calling him out at all times of the day during school, kissing him. He wanted to know, but was scared to ask why. Thinking about it, he remembered why he went to Rokudo Mukuro and was compelled to ask him about "pride." Now that question weighed heavily over the other thoughts.

"Umm, H-Hibari-san...?" Nothing. This encouraged Tsuna to go on. "Hibari-san, what... what is pride for you?"

Hibari stopped and looked over. Tsuna's eyes were downcast, like he was embarrassed at asking the question.

"Why do you ask, herbivore?"

"W-well, I was just curious. I... asked Rokudo Mukuro-" A flinch. "- and Chrome about their idea of what pride is. And, and I was curious about your answer.."

Hibari said nothing. Tsuna figured he wasn't going to get an answer, and was about to say he changed his mind, when Hibari interrupted him.

"Pride is an irrelevant emotion. Nothing is really gained from it. Why have pride when all it does is cause nothing but trouble?"

Tsuna was pleasantly surprised by the answer, and thought that it certainly was a very Hibari type answer.

"So... Hibari-san hates pride?" he asked, head cocked to the side curiously.

"I never said anything of the sort, herbivore. I said that it's irrelevant, and nothing is gained from it."

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped. "But, isn't protecting Namimori Middle School your pride?"

Next thing Tsuna knew, he was pinned down by Hibari and his tonfa, cup shattered and tea spilled, Hibari within close proximity to his face, causing him to flush a light pink.

"Listen to me, herbivore. Whether it's pride or not, protecting Namimori is my duty. Only I am able to bring peace to Namimori and it's students. Nothing will get in my way of doing so, for they will be bitten to death."

Tsuna could only shudder, his words seemed to caress his ears, his body, but it seemed that Hibari had more to say.

"However... if there is one thing that could actually be gained from this, I believe that you would be the only thing out of it."

Tsuna stopped. "Eh? Me? Wha- what are you saying, Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari bent down to Tsuna's ear, breathing hot breath, and whispered.

" _You_ are the embodiment of my pride."


End file.
